


Bloody Night

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cramps, Embarrassment, F/F, I'm Sorry, Menstruation, Sorry Not Sorry, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Yuri, idk what im doing with my life anymore, kinda fluff I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Yuzu wakes up in the middle of the night with a little "surprise".





	Bloody Night

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT WAS THIS (but also: sorry not sorry)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it somehow (^з^)-☆

Yuzu openend her eyes, numb. Looking to her phone, she discovered that it was still 3:26 of the morning - Why the hell did she wake up?

"Ouch!" The blonde whispered, feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. 

Still not totally awake, she then noticed something: This pain. She knew this pain... Could it be...?

"Crap." The blonde whispered again, finally noticing the wetness between her legs. 

Under the sheets, there was a big, red blood stain, iluminated by Yuzu's cellphone light. Yuzu's eyes went wide as she took a deep breath.

'Perfect' The girl thought. 'Now, how do I clean this without waking Mei up?' She looked at her step-sister, who slept peacefully on their shared bed. 

She stood up, silently, grabbing some clean clothes and closing the bathroom door. She could not be able to clean the bed right now, but at least, she wanted to clean herself up.

After washing her bloody pajama shorts and panties, she searched for some pads or tampons, discovering that she had ran out off these products. 

"Dammit, where would Mei keep her's?" She snorted, annoyed by the cramps.

The girl heard someone knocking at the door, making her almost let out a scream.

"Yuzu, are you hemorrhaging or something?" Said Mei through the door that separated them.

"M-Mei! You scared me!" Yuzu aswered, opening the door and facing Mei as she bkushed.

"Are you hurt...?"

"No, I just got my period a little earlier than what I was expecting..."

"That's what I thought..." Mei sighed, quietly positioning her hair behind her ear. “It was too much blood, Yuzu, are you sure you are not injured?”

Yuzu blushed even harder. “O-Of course I am! How could I mistake it?!”

"I don’t doubt anything when it comes from you.” She said calmly, leaving Yuzu with a shocked and hurt expression, exaggerating. “Are you okay? Is that really normal?” 

“It’s... normal. It's always been like this, so... there's no reason to worry about it. And... well, sorry for waking you up.”

“It's fine. Just make sure to track your cycle properly from now on.”

”I-I'm already trying to do it, okay? I can't help it if it doesn't come in the right day...” Yuzu said while she avoided the other girl’s gaze. “Anyway, do you have anything that I can ...uhn, use?”

“You mean tampons? Actually, I don't. Have you looked in Mom's bathroom?”

“No, she doesn't have any, either. Oh gosh, it hurts...” She moaned in response to the pain,as her cramps got even more severe.

Mei sighed.

-“What do you need?” She asked.

“Eh? What do you mean?” The gyaru asked back.

“I'll go to a 24 hours convenience store and buy you what you need. What do you want me to buy?”

“Ah... Uhn... Extra heavy pads. And... some ibuprofen.”

“Got it. You stay here in the bathroom, okay? I'll clean the sheets when i get back.”

“O-Okay... But isn't it dangerous, Mei? -Yuzu asked, worried.”

“Not at all, I just need to cross the street, remember?” She asked and Yuzu nodded. “I'll be back in five minutes.”

“Thank you... Mei.” She hugged her step-sister.

“Don’t... mention it...” She blurted.


End file.
